Eternal Hunter
by Domino-Elfire-Winwolf
Summary: A work in progress that will cover the long and rocky road to true love for two hunters. Dean/OC


Ireland 1412

The rain and wind picked up in speed, the shadows grew darker, longer and I knew the time was drawing near. I pushed my back closer to the wall, whose shadows helped hide my presence, my fingers flexed around the handle of the blade strapped to my waist. My eyes slowly scanned the dark shapes around me, searching for any trace of what I was hunting. The smell of death and decay surrounded me making it easier for the creäture to hide itself. I hated that even in such a small way I admired the intelligence of living in a cemetary, hiding its stench within the human burial grounds.

The moon moved from behind the clouds and I waited... the sound of stone on stone reached my ears followed by the crunch of dead leaves told me that I was no longer alone. I elbowed the cloak around my shoulders out-of-the-way as I slowly began to unsheath my sword, ears strained to pick out where the movement was coming from, a new sound broke the stillness of the night. The hair on my arms stood up on end... that sound was not made by what I hunted, but by its pet. There was no mistaking that what I hunted was pure evil, something that neither my Lord and Lady or any other religious God had created. It was a terrible thing of the old legends, a mistake of nature yes but, its roots were my own.

However, the creäture that had made this sound was a worse foe, and now it hunted me.

I could hear it prowling and sniffing the air for my scent. As it came closer to my hiding place I was hit with the foresight that I would find me, and kill me - it was only a matter of time. For the first time since I had set out on this mission I began to wish that I hadn't set out to do this alone. Now, I could only pray that it would be a quick death. I had seen what was left of the beings that had met with this creäture, became its prey. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me at the thought of what might be left of me by the end of this night.

Another sound reached my ears through the shadows, and joined with the thing that was hunting me. A fresh new surge of hope and purpose filled me as I recognized the sound of the creäture that I had come here to kill. Then it spoke to me "Little Sidhe, come out, come out, wherever you are..." I tried to concentrate on the slowly my breathing, the beating of my heart. The thing I hunted could hear the beat of a heart the way I could hear the sound of a breeze... it would be able to smell the very blood in my veins. The humans called it 'Vampyre' my people had no name for it, for to give a thing a name gives it power and this creäture did not need more of that.

The first of its kind was fey. The first-born son of our Queen. He had been fey until the greed for power and dominance twisted his soul, twisted and warped it until there was nothing left but hunger. That hunger had turned him into something that had to feed on other beings, sucking the life force out of them to sustain its own.

"Little fey, I know you can hear me... the smell of your fear is so strong, I can taste it." I could hear them both moving closer, soon they would be within striking distance, the vampyre and it's creäture.

If I timed it right I might be able to make it through the night… if not, well I could only pray that it would be over quickly. Fey are strong, blessed with long life we can survive many things that the humans can't, an attack from this creäture is not one of those things. I gripped my weapon tighter and slowly moved into a fighting stance. The vamp was moving closer , coming up on my left side, my nose was beginning to separate his stench from the smell of the rest of the cemetery.

Closer and closer he came until he was just around the corner of the wall, it didn't breathe – but I felt the air shift as it pressed itself against the wall behind me. Heard the leaves crunch. In one swift movement I twisted my body away from the protection of the wall and swung the point of my blade up against it's neck. He grinned at me flashing sharp stark white canines "I see that you have been practicing little sister, that's impressive."


End file.
